Son Light: A lesson in the value of a Promise
by The L.M.Q.ofG
Summary: Parody of Twilight done Veggie style, Can Stella learn the value of a promise with the help of Edwin Lullen? Could be considered a PetuniaXLarry.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a parody of Twilight and my very own epsiode of Veggietales! A lot of stuff in the movie is cut out bear with me its just a parody. Here's the cast in order of appearance:**

**Petunia Rhubarb=Stella Dove(Bella Swan)**

**Pa Grape=Uncle Barley(Charlie Swan)**

**Mr. Lunt=Isaac Gray(Jacob Black)**

**Annie=Annie the Scallion(Angela Weber)**

**Mr. Nezzer=Clemet Lullen(Emmet Cullen)**

**Madame Blueberry=Daisy Lullen(Rosalie Hale)**

**Laura Carrot=Chalice Lullen(Alice Cullen)**

**Junoir Asparagus=Casper Lullen(Jasper Hale)**

**Larry the Cucumber=Edwin Lullen(Edarwd Cullen)**

**Archilbald Asparagus=Charles Lullen(Carlilse Cullen)**

**Lovey=Erin Lullen(Esme Cullen)**

**Jimmy Gourd=Saul(Paul)**

**Jerry Gourd=Bill(Quil)**

**Disclaimer: I don't Veggietales or Twilight**

* * *

Son Light part one opening

The camera opens to the kitchen countertop. Bob is waiting to start the show but Larry isn't there.

"Hey kids and welcome to Veggie Tales! I'm Bob the tomato," the camera turns to show Larry bouncing on a trampoline. "And I'm," Larry jumps and flips to Bob's side, "Larry the cucumber." Bob is confused

"Uh Larry, why did you do that?" Larry happily explains "Why Bob the producers have asked us to step up the opening a bit; I'm surprised you didn't get the memo."

"We have memos?" Bob starts but Larry cuts him off. "Never mind the memos! We've a letter to read!" Bob, irritated now, brings out the letter.

"Today we have a letter from Andrew Springfield of San Antonio, Texas; he says that a friend of his wants him to promise to come to his sleep over, but Andrew knows he can't make it there that night. Andrew doesn't know what to do, this is a very good friend of his and he wants to say he will come. But he knows if he makes that promise he's going to break it."

Larry looks thoughtful "Hmm that's a tough one, but I think we've got a story that's perfect for it; called Son Light!" Bob looks at Larry surprised.

"When did we film that?" "We finished yesterday, gee Bob you really should check your memos!" Bob tries to say something but Larry interrupts again. "Roll film!"

* * *

An old pickup truck rolls on the dreary wet road in the Olympian peninsula, zooming in we see a lovely young red headed rhubarb named Stella Dove sitting in the passenger seat. Stella turns her head to the old grape driving.

"It's really nice to have you here Stella, I love your visits. But for a whole school semester, are you sure you want to do this?" Stella sighs for what feels like the hundredth time. "I want mom to have a little time to travel with dad on his baseball tours. It just made sense to stay here for a while Uncle Barley." Uncle Barley sees Stella is not happy but decides not to press into it. After a few hours of driving the truck arrives at the little town of Corks.

At Uncle Barley's house there is someone waiting there at the porch. Stella recognizes the long haired yellow gourd as Isaac Gray a childhood friend from her visits before.

"Hey Stella I hear you'll be hanging here for a while, man it's good to see you." Stella and her uncle get out of the truck. "It's good to see you Isaac, will you be going to the same school as me?" the gourds face falls "Sorry Stell' I go to the reservation further inland. Maybe I can stop by sometime." Stella is upset but doesn't let it show.

* * *

The next day at Corks high school Stella is sitting in the lunchroom where her appetite has left her. She is sitting with a scallion girl whom she met in science class. Suddenly a group of unusual vegetables enter the cafeteria.

First a burly brown headed zucchini and a beautiful blond haired blueberry walk in together; both seem to have a glowing aura. Then a little black haired carrot and a honey topped asparagus that almost looks like he's in pain. Lastly a copper headed cucumber hops in; he seems to glow even more than the others. The cucumber looks at Stella briefly and catches her gaze then he looks away.

"Who are they?" Stella asks bewildered. Annie the scallion looks at the odd veggies. "Those are the Lullens; they're exchange students from Alaska and all foster kids in the same house. The big one is Clemet and his berry is Daisy they're an item. The little carrot is Chalice she's odd, and the asparagus who looks like he's hungry is Casper. And the dreamy cucumber is Edwin, but don't bother he doesn't date. They're all really weird; best if you stay away from them."

Stella continues to stare at Edwin and he stares back then gets up. Edwin hops over to the girls table, his glow covers Stella slightly. Stella blushes and says "Hi I'm Stella."

"Hello, I'm Edwin Lullen. If you need anything here I'll help you, promise." He then hops away.

* * *

In the parking lot later that evening Stella is waiting for her uncle. Suddenly a screeching is heard and a silver van skids across the pavement and heads right at Stella! She shrinks down, terrified of certain death. But something stops the vans motion and an earsplitting crunch of metal is heard. Stella peers up and sees to her surprise, Edwin.

Edwin heaves and pushes the van off; he then helps Stella up. "You need to get to a doctor, good thing your uncle is here." He hops off before Stella can say anything. She is surrounded by concerned students, all shouting worriedly. "Get out of my way! Stella are you hurt?" Uncle Barley pushes his way through shouting students. "Yes I'm fine."

Stella is rushed to the hospital despite not being injured. There a very handsome British asparagus that glows a lot the Lullens inspects Stella.

"Hello Stella I am Charles Lullen, I believe you met my son Edwin." He places a stethoscope to her chest.

"I'm fine really" Stella begins and the doctor leans in "I know these routines are just done for the sake of your Uncle" he smiles and winks.

Later in the hallway Stella sees Edwin and confronts him.

"How did you do that, in the parking lot?" Edwin sighs and smiles like he knew this was coming.

"I made a promise to you and I intended to keep it. It's what lamppires do." Stella gasps. "Lamppires you mean you and your family are, are… I don't know what a lamppire is." Edwin rolls his eyes and groans.

"Ugh! Just because we don't have a multibillion dollar movie no one knows about us! Well I guess I ruined the 'I know what you are scene' anyway." he looks around "I'll tell you but not here."

* * *

At the Lullens house Stella is surrounded by all the Lullens including Charles' wife Erin. Edwin looks at Stella and says "We are a race called lamppires, we glow hence the name. But that isn't what we are known for; lamppires exist from the will of promises if we make one our power binds us to keep it no matter what." Daisy glares at Stella. "You shouldn't have done that Edwin making a promise without our consent; we're all bound now!"

Edwin glares back "How was I supposed to know a van would try to kill her on the first day!" Daisy begins to advance but Clemet stops her. "Relax D, there's no turning back but we have to keep the promise so no use complaining." Daisy not satisfied hops away angrily. Clemet shakes his head. "Never mind her she's just grumpy." Chalice and Casper come up to Stella.

"I just know we will be good friends, oh and don't mind Casper he's just hungry for some macaroni." Chalice says. Stella doesn't notice but Charles and Erin hop out to the balcony. Charles sees that something is troubling Erin.

"What's wrong my love?" he says. Erin glances fearfully at the woods where a howl can just faintly be heard. "I fear there is trouble coming." The screen goes dark.

* * *

**Next up my favorite part the silly song! Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updateing. This is a little lament for the scallion complaining he didn't have a name. Also a parody of the wizard of Oz's If I Only had a Brain, Heart, Home, the Nerve, so it its to the tune.**

**When I Finally have a Name**

* * *

The scene opens up to a picture of the scallions on the silly song screen. They are together in a trio for singing. Archibald as the narrator's voice comes on.

"And now it's time for wishful songs with nameless the Scallions; the part of the show where the nameless Scallions come out and sing a wishful song. Today the leader is in a document office waiting in line for his heart's desire." Leader scallion is in a waiting room sitting next to the old scallion Charlie (I think, Larry calls him that in Moe and the Big Exit) who is holding a magazine.

Charlie: "So, what will you do with a name when you have one?"

Leader Scallion brightens: "Do? Why when I have I name….

I will say it all the hours,

Write it on the towers,

Announce it to the cool and lame" the leader bobs to a pipe tune. Charlie frowns.

Charlie: "where'd the music come from?"

Scallion: "I will prance,

You'll call me Larry,

Maybe a king named Jerry when I finally get a name!"

Charlie: "I didn't come for a musical…" he gets up and hops out, but the Scallion is oblivious.

Scallion: "oh I, could tell you why,

My name is cool and more,

My orders will not get mixed up again for sure,

And the name tag, will be blank no more!

When I finally have a name!" he hops to carrot that is waiting and gets right in his face.

Scallion: "Picture me, the casting, (the singing tune is gone)

No more secondary roles that no one remembers even though you've been here since the very first show and is the best villain ever presented (the carrot backs off slowly with a scared look on his face) with so many practical applications and talents and(jumps up and down) and BLANK FAN LETTERS!" the scallion pants. Everyone stares and backs away.

Scooter the Carrot at the desk yells out "Next!" Scallion hops up, "Sign here please, and your new name." he hand the Scallion a tag and his eyes grow wide. Without looking at the tag he grabs it.

Scallion: "Yes, fin-nal-ly the name that will bring fame to me-ee!" he twirls. Scooter grimaces.

Scooter: "no high notes please." The scallion closes his eyes; stretches just a bit more, and…

R-R-RRIIIPPPPP! The tag is sucked into a fan and shredded to a million pieces! Scooter gasps.

Scooter: "Sorry sir; if you get back in line I can help you." The scallion looks behind him.

A line that stretches outside the office full of unnamed secondary characters is shown including the carrots and whole family of French peas.

Unnamed French pea: "Back of zee line!"

Random carrot behind: "You think we don't want names?" The scallion looks up and yells.

"NOOOOOOO!" the other two scallions start dancing around him.

Other Scallions: "you could read on in the credit,

Then lose it when he bet it, if he only has a name."

The previous picture comes up and the narrator speaks again.

"This has been wishful songs with the nameless scallions; tune in next time to hear Scallion 1 say"

Scallion 1: "Can I still get my taxes done?"


End file.
